Liam Jones II
}} Liam Jones II is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Hook enters his father's humble cottage, and when he opens the door he's able to see Brennan tucking his young son in for bed. Killian's half-brother tells his father that he's scared, not wanting to leave in the morning, and Brennan knows this, assuring his youngest son that it'll be okay because the two of them will find another home; what matters most is that they're together, for they can face anything that way. He then tells the boy to close his eyes and remember that, whenever he's scared, all he has to do is look inside because we're all braver than we think if we just look deep enough. Hook seems discomforted by the fact that his father is telling his new son the same things he told him as a child, and then Brennan caps it off by saying, "Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning, Liam." The pirate is taken aback, growing silently angry as his father kisses Liam Jones II on the forehead in order to further wish him a goodnight, and proceeds to step outside, being followed by Brennan. "Thank you, Killian," tries the elder of the two, but Hook quickly makes clear how distraught he is over the fact that Brennan named his boy Liam, after the son he abandoned. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Having grown up near the docks, wanting vengeance for his father's murder, Liam was scouted by a man named Captain Nemo, whose mission it is to find wayward souls and help absolve their hearts of their desire for vengeance. While living aboard the Nautilus, outside the boundaries of the Dark Curse which ravaged the Enchanted Forest, Liam comes to view Nemo as a second father, no longer caring about his quest for vengeance. One night, Nemo rescues yet another wayward soul - Captain Hook. Liam is one of those to greet him with weaponry upon his arrival, so that he doesn't fight back against his rehabilitation, and goes with him on the quest to recover a key to the mysterious island (otherwise known as the Land of Untold Stories). During the quest, Liam vouches for Nemo's ability to cure one's bloodlust, but Hook thinks that the captain's first mate would feel a lot differently were he actually face to face with the man who robbed him of his family. The quest is successful and the key is recovered, meaning the crew will be able to go to a new land and start their lives fresh... except Liam overhears Hook and Nemo talking, and learns that the former is in fact his half-brother, as well as the man who murdered his father. In penance, he tries taking Hook's life, only for Nemo to get in the way of his first mate's knife and receive a stab wound to the gut. Liam blames Hook, who escapes, but manages to stop Nemo's wound from killing him by getting his story to pause in the Land of Untold Stories. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} Liam and Nemo are among those to be plucked from the Land of Untold Stories by Mr. Hyde and brought to Storybrooke so that their stories can play out. For Nemo, Liam believes, this means death as he finally succumbs to his stab wound, and so he becomes the new captain of the Nautilus and commands his crew to kidnap Hook, who resides in this town. Since Hook is with his girlfriend's son, Henry, he is kidnapped too, though Liam only faces his half-brother - once again wielding a knife - after Henry has managed to escape. He almost kills Hook, pressing the knife to his throat, but Henry returns to save him, and Liam, looking at this young lad, realizes that he can't allow another boy to grow up with a heart full of hate and vengeance... which gives Hook enough time to knock him out and get the knife out of his hand. Liam wakes up in hospital where not only are he and Hook able to bury the hatchet, but he is reunited with Nemo as well, who was found in the woods and patched up by Storybrooke's doctors. }} Captain Nemo plans to set sail aboard the Nautilus and even invites Hook to come along when it seems as though he's having personal issues in Storybrooke; however, Hook decides that he can't leave Emma... only he's soon forced to, thanks to the villain Gideon using his magic to force the submarine to submerge and travel to the Enchanted Forest. It is Liam who breaks the news to his brother that they cannot travel back, because to do so would require kraken's blood to fuel the vessel, which they don't have. As such, Hook decides to go hunting, but all he finds in the way of a kraken is Aladdin and Jasmine trying to fend one off. The battle causes irreparable harm to the Nautilus, which soon begins to sink, and so Jasmine uses one of her genie wishes to wish everyone aboard over to Hangman's Island where another villain, Jafar, needs to be faced. Nemo is disappointed not to have gone down with the Nautilus, needing to find it again, and Liam heads off with him. He and his brother share a hug goodbye, acknowledging that they never get long together. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 606 25.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters